batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes Unite
Heroes Unite is the first episode of the first season of NBC's Justice League. It first aired on September 25, 2018. It is the first episode overall. Synopsis Bruce Wayne is coerced into becoming a hero again to stop an ongoing threat. He, Kate Kane, Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown, Dick Grayson, and Barbara Gordon are helped by the DEO lead by Hank Henshaw. The DEO also recruits Diana Prince, Kara Danvers, Mike Matthews, Barry Allen, and Dinah Lance to help. The eleven heroes join forces, creating the "Justice League" to stop six villains who have also joined together to create the Legion of Doom. Plot In Gotham City, Bruce Wayne sits in his mansion, alone. It is very quiet. Suddenly it is surrounded by special agents. Bruce believes it is A.R.G.U.S., but is revealed as the D.E.O. They are joined by Kate Kane, Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown, Dick Grayson, and Barbara Gordon, all in their costumes. They bust into the locked down Batcave and retrieve his Batman suit. They tell Bruce that several villains have teamed up to take revenge on the heroes and they need his help. Bruce tries to tell them he is retired but they convince him to join. In Afghanistan, Diana Prince leads several soldiers into battle when the D.E.O. shows up and recruits Diana. The latter is discharged and joins the team. In National City, Supergirl and Mon-El take down several criminals before being approached by the D.E.O. They agree to join. In Central City, Iris convinces Barry to take the offer while Dinah Lance in Star City agrees to join the big team. The eleven heroes are told by Henshaw that Clark Kent/Superman is actually still alive and has been removed from his grave. The League travel to Metropolis where Lois tries to Bruce that they both know Clark is dead. Diana, Dinah, Kara, Mike, and Barry travel to the Fortress of Solitude, where they are attacked by the group of villains aforementioned, consisting of Captain Cold, Toyman, Black Mask, Lex Luthor, Cheetah, and Merlyn. The villains retreat and the heroes learn from Jor-El that his son was brought back to life in order to finish his journey in saving the world. The heroes join back together and find Clark in Siberia under the name John Jackson. They convince Clark to return and join them. In Metropolis, Clark and Lois reunite. Clark tells them he needs some time off from being a hero after everything that has happened. However, at that moment Lex sets off a bomb in the Daily Planet, Clark rescues everybody but notices Lois is missing. He runs back in and finds her just as the fire reaches loose cords and blows up the rest of the building. At the D.E.O., Clark agrees to join the "Justice League" in order to avenge Lois. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Tim Drake/Red Robin *Emma Stone as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Kane/Batwoman *Jeremy Jordan as Winslow Schott/Toyman *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Todd Stashwick as Roman Sionis/Black Mask *Alexander Gould as Dick Grayson/Nightwing *Wentworth Miller as Leonard Snart/Captain Cold *John Barrowman as Arthur King/Merlyn *Tom Ellis as Sebastian Ballesteros/Cheetah *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Lance/Black Canary *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash *Melissa Benoist as Kara Danvers/Supergirl *Chris Wood as Mike Matthews/Mon-El Guest Starring *David Harewood as Hank Henshaw *Joseph Morgan as Agent Cameron Chase *Natalie Martinez as Agent Kate Spencer *Sam Witwer as Agent Sarge Steel *Erica Durance as Lois Lane *Candice Patton as Iris West Trivia *This episode achieved 22.02 million U.S. live viewers. *All main cast members appear in this episode. *This episode received mixed reviews. It scored 43% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 44 out of 100 on Metacritic, and 6.2/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include David Harewood, Joseph Morgan, Natalie Martinez, Sam Witwer, Erica Durance, and Candice Patton as Hank Henshaw, Cameron Chase, Kate Spencer, Sarge Steel, Lois Lane, and Iris West. *This episode is rated TV-14 for D-L-S-V.